The invention relates to a peripheral unit which is set up to interactively exchange messages with subscribers of a telephone system which has an intelligent network with a service control node for managing and controlling intelligent services and which has at least one telephone network linked to the intelligent network. At least one of the subscribers of the telephone system is authorized to use one or more intelligent services.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a telephone system which has an intelligent network with a service control node for managing and controlling intelligent services for subscribers of the intelligent network and at least one telephone network which is linked to the intelligent network and in which one or more peripheral units which are set up for the interactive exchange of messages with subscribers of the telephone system are provided. At least one of the subscribers of the telephone system is authorized to use one or more intelligent services.
The invention relates also to a method for implementing an intelligent service which is made available by an intelligent network and in which messages are exchanged interactively between a peripheral unit of a telephone system and a subscriber of the telephone system, who is authorized to use at least the intelligent service. The telephone system has, in addition to the intelligent network, at least one telephone network which is linked to the intelligent network, and the intelligent network has a service control node for managing and controlling intelligent services.
Telecommunications networks, in particular telephone networks, are implemented as fixed networks or mobile radio networks, such as the known GSM network (Global System for Mobile communications) and have switching devices which are networked to one another and which are used to set up and receive call connections between the subscribers of a network. In order to allow connections between subscribers of different networks, the telephone networks are linked to one another on the basis of corresponding cooperative agreements, and then form a superordinate telephone system. In such a telephone system, a subscriber is assigned in each case to a specific network, his home network, in which the subscriber data, and for example the call-metering, are managed. The concept of the home network is important in particular for mobile subscribers which xe2x80x9croamxe2x80x9d between networks, i.e. can change to the coverage area of a different mobile radio network and continue to make calls in it, provided there is provision for this in a so-called roaming agreement between the home network of the subscriber and the network which is being visited.
In mobile radio networks, base stations, which can be used to connect telecommunications terminals via an air interface, are respectively connected to the switching devices. These terminals permit a subscriber of a mobile network to access the network. Moreover, the switching devices are also set up to interface with other networks, for example a data transmission network or a fixed network.
From the GSM network it is also known to use, within a mobile network, memory units in which subscriber-specific data relating to the network""s own services are respectively stored. One of these memory units implements the so-called home register (HLR, Home Location Register) which is usually located at a fixedly defined location and in which data on which the registration of the subscriber is based are stored.
For the mobile subscriber and the base station which is connected to it, a memory unit is provided as a so-called visitor register (VLR, Visiting Location Register) in which the subscriber-specific and connection-specific data are stored, and which is usually implemented in a mobile switching node (MSSP, Mobile Service Switching Point). Depending on the current location of the mobile subscriber, the memory unit also changes for the visitor register or the switching node.
Thus, each subscriber of a mobile network has the possibility of xe2x80x9croamingxe2x80x9d, i.e. changing between cells, that is to say between coverage areas of the base stations, possibly even during a call. The changeover between the cells is ensured, as is known from the example of the GSM network, through the use of protocols which are set up for this purpose and through the use of which the subscriber data are exchanged, for example, between a home register which is permanently assigned to the subscriber, and the visitor register of the respective current cell.
At present, different protocols are used for the communication between the switching units, for example INAP protocols (Intelligent Network Application Part) such as the Core INAP according to the ETSI specification 300 374-1, July 1994, of the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) or the MAP protocol (Mobile Application Part) of the GSM standard. These protocols are usually used within networks. Furthermore, from ETSI specifications a so-called CAMEL platform (Customized Application for Mobile Network Enhanced Logic) is known, which is intended to permit additional provider-specific services for subscribers to be supported even between networks.
In a so-called intelligent network (IN or ISDN, Integrated Services Digital Network), in addition to the basic services such as the telephone service and facsimile service of a telephone network, further services are set up which can be taken up by a subscriber of the intelligent network. These servicesxe2x80x94referred to below as intelligent servicesxe2x80x94may be, for example, supplementary services in addition to the basic services, for example a call divert service, a call forwarding service, management-oriented services, for example an interrogation of the call tolls which have been incurred by a subscriber, or application services based on the basic services, for example a bank account transaction service in which bank account transactions and other banking transactions can be carried out and logged on the telephone. For the management and implementation of the services, there is a service control node, which is usually referred to as an SCP (Service Control Point) or, in particular in the CAMEL standard, as a CSE (CAMEL Service Environment), in the intelligent network, and it is generally different from the switching devices of the intelligent network. In an intelligent network which is implemented as a GSM network, the service control node can also perform the functions of the home register. The CAMEL standard specifies a CAP protocol (CAMEL Application Part), a set of messages which can also be used between networks, for the signaling between a mobile switching node and a service control node.
Particular intelligent services require subscriber interaction in which an interactive exchange of messages takes place, for example, the subscriber is played a recorded message or requested to enter data, and the entered data are received. According to the Core INAP, so-called intelligent peripheral units (IP) are provided which provide the intelligent services for the implementation of the subscriber interactions with a number of Service Resource Functions (SRF); these are referred to below as peripheral units, for short. A peripheral unit is connected to a switching node of the network via a protocol for signaling between switching centers or for signaling between subscribers.
In many intelligent networks, it is possible for a subscriber to make use of intelligent services only within his home network. In the CAMEL standards, there is provision for intelligent services also to be used by xe2x80x9croamingxe2x80x9d subscribers, that is to say subscribers which are located in another network. However, if the service requires a subscriber interaction, calls from roaming subscribers must be diverted into the home network because the respective peripheral unit can only be addressed in the home network. This is often cumbersome and time-consuming and also incurs high tolls or fees for the subscriber.
In principle, it is also conceivable to set up a peripheral unit of the home network in another network, in which case the home network makes its service resource functions available to the other network. However, this requires that the protocols of the peripheral unit and those for the switching operations in the other network correspond, that the other network supports the CAMEL standards and, last but not least, that the operator of the other network is in fact willing to accept an xe2x80x9cexternalxe2x80x9d unit into his network. This requires a high degree of cooperation which goes far beyond a roaming agreement and which, owing to the associated complexity, is only likely to be accepted by the network operators involved, if at all, within the scope of a telecommunications alliance.
The same applies to another solution in which peripheral units are used jointly by different network operators and/or service providers. However, the service resource functions of such peripheral units generally have to support more than one language, and must generally be agreed among the operators involved, and there must be clarification, at least in part, so that this also results in extensive cooperation requirements with the above-mentioned consequences.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method of implementing services of an intelligent network which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known methods of this general type. It is in particular an object to permit subscriber interactions to be implemented such that the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided and especially such that the requirements for the respective peripheral units and network nodes are less stringent.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, in a communications network including a telephone system having a telephone network, an intelligent network, a data network, and a subscriber, the intelligent network being configured for exchanging digital information, being linked to the telephone network, and having a service control node for managing and controlling intelligent services, the subscriber being a service-authorized subscriber authorized to use at least one of the intelligent services, and the service control node having a data network access, a peripheral unit configuration, including a peripheral unit configured for an interactive exchange of messages with the service-authorized subscriber and having access to the data network, the peripheral unit establishing, via the data network, a connection to the service control node and obtaining information for the service-authorized subscriber relating to one of the intelligent services.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the peripheral unit obtains, with the connection established via the data network, information for executing the interactive exchange of the messages, prior and/or during the interactive exchange of the messages with the service-authorized subscriber.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the peripheral unit transmits, after terminating the interactive exchange of the messages with the service-authorized subscriber, an acknowledgment message to the service control node, the acknowledgment message containing data determined from the interactive exchange of the messages.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the peripheral unit is assigned to the telephone network linked to the intelligent network of the telephone system.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the peripheral unit requests, from the data network, a connection set-up to the service control node.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the peripheral unit is assigned to the telephone system, the telephone system being a mobile system, and the peripheral unit establishes a radio connection to the subscriber, the subscriber being a mobile subscriber.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the peripheral unit is configured to operate in accordance with a GSM standard and is assigned to the telephone system, the telephone system being a GSM network, and the peripheral unit establishes a radio connection to the subscriber, the subscriber being a mobile subscriber.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the peripheral unit is configured for an interactive exchange of messages with a plurality of subscribers.
The object of the invention is achieved with a peripheral unit which has an access to a data network, the data network being set up for the exchange of digital information, and wherein the peripheral unit is set up to obtain, via a connection, which is established in the data network, to the service control node which also has a data network access, information relating to an intelligent service for a service-authorized subscriber.
This solution has, inter alia, the advantage that any desired common protocol can be used for the transmission of data between a peripheral unit and a service control node. It is also advantageous that usually low tolls, often only the local call charge, are incurred for connections via the data network, for example via the Internet, which benefits the subscriber particularly when he or she is located in other networks.
In a particularly expedient embodiment, the peripheral unit is set up to obtain, via the data network connection, information for the execution of an interactive exchange of messages, before the execution of the exchange of messages with the service-authorized subscriber and/or during the exchange. This permits the exchange of information to be configured in a flexible way as a function of the current processing or current sequence of the subscriber interaction.
According to a preferred embodiment, the peripheral unit is set up to transmit, after the termination of the interactive exchange of messages with the service-authorized subscriber, an acknowledgment message to the service control node, the acknowledgment message containing data which are determined in the exchange of messages. This makes it possible to send back to the service control node result data, reports or the like relating to the subscriber interaction.
It is also advantageous, in particular for subscriber interactions with subscribers in a telephone network which is linked to the intelligent network, when the peripheral unit is assigned to the respective telephone network of the telephone system.
The peripheral unit is expediently set up to request, on its own, from the data network the establishment of the connection to the service control node.
In a further embodiment in which the use of external peripheral units results in particular advantages, the peripheral unit is assigned to a mobile system for establishing radio connections for mobile subscribers.
In this case, the mobile system is preferably implemented as a GSM network.
With the objects of the invention in view there is also provided, in a communications network including a data network, a telephone system configuration having a telephone system including a telephone network, an intelligent network, and a subscriber, the intelligent network being linked to the telephone network and having a service control node for managing and controlling intelligent services, the subscriber being a service-authorized subscriber authorized to use at least one of the intelligent services, and the service control node having access to a data network configured for exchanging digital information; and a peripheral unit configured for an interactive exchange of messages with the service-authorized subscriber and having access to the data network, the peripheral unit establishing, via the data network, a connection to the service control node and obtaining information for the service-authorized subscriber relating to one of the intelligent services.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the service-authorized subscriber is a temporary subscriber or a continuous subscriber of the telephone network linked to the intelligent network.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, further peripheral units are provided, the peripheral unit and the further peripheral units are accessible by the service control node via the data network and are usable by the telephone network, the service control node selects a given one of the peripheral units based on a subscriber location and based on a desired one of the intelligent services.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the service control node transmits, to the telephone network, a message including a destination information for addressing the peripheral unit and a correlation identity containing an initial information for the peripheral unit, the initial information relating to the desired intelligent service.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the service control node is configured for an access to a computer network or an Internet network operating as the data network.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the service-authorized subscriber is a mobile subscriber and the telephone system is a mobile system, for example a GSM system, for establishing a radio connection for the mobile subscriber.
The object of the invention is also achieved with a telephone system having at least one peripheral unit which, according to the invention, has an access to a data network which is set up for the exchange of digital information, the peripheral unit being set up to obtain, via a connection which is established in the data network to the service control node which also has a data network access, information relating to an intelligent service for a service-authorized subscriber.
The advantages of this solution correspond to those of the peripheral unit according to the invention.
In a particularly expedient embodiment of the telephone system according to the invention, the service-authorized subscriber is temporarily or continuously a subscriber of a telephone network linked to the intelligent network, the telephone network being a part of the telephone system.
It is also favorable if the service control node is set up to select, from the peripheral units which can be accessed by the service control node via the data network and can be used by the telephone network, one peripheral unit by reference to the area in which the subscriber is located and to the desired intelligent service. In this way, the respectively suitable peripheral unit can be selected in a targeted fashion in accordance with the requested service and the necessary subscriber interaction, respectively.
In this context, the service control node is advantageously set up to transmit to the telephone network a message which has an item of destination information for addressing the peripheral unit and a correlation identity which contains a first or initial information item, relating to the intelligent service, for the peripheral unit.
The data network can also advantageously be a computer network, for example the Internet. Computer networks such as the Internet make connection possibilities available over large areas, even spanning the world, in a comparatively easy and cost-effective way.
In a further embodiment in which the use of external peripheral units provides particular advantages, the telephone system is set up as a mobile system for establishing radio connections for mobile subscribers, and the service-authorized subscriber is such a mobile subscriber.
In this case the telephone system is advantageously implemented as a GSM network.
With the objects of the invention in view there is further provided, a method for implementing an intelligent service, the method includes the steps of offering an intelligent service with an intelligent network of a telephone system; managing and controlling the intelligent service with a service control node of the intelligent network; interactively exchanging messages between a peripheral unit of the telephone system and a subscriber of the telephone system, the subscriber being authorized to use at least the intelligent service; linking a telephone network of the telephone system to the intelligent network; and exchanging information relating to the intelligent service between the peripheral unit and the service control node via the connection established in a data network set up for an exchange of digital information.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the information relating to the intelligent service are exchanged via the connection established in the data network prior to and/or during the step of interactively exchanging the messages between the peripheral unit and the subscriber; and the information relating to the intelligent service is evaluated for executing the interactive exchanging of the messages.
In accordance with yet another mode of the invention, the interactive exchange of the messages between the peripheral unit and the subscriber is terminated; and subsequently an acknowledgment message containing data determined from the interactive exchanging of the messages is transmitted to the service control node.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the subscriber authorized to use at least the intelligent service uses the intelligent service as a subscriber of the telephone network linked to the intelligent network.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, prior to carrying out the intelligent service or interactively exchanging the messages, a given peripheral unit is selected from the peripheral units accessible by the service control node via the data network and usable by the telephone network. The selecting step is based on a subscriber location and on the intelligent service being desired.
In accordance with yet another mode of the invention, a message is transmitted from the service control node to the telephone network. The message has a correlation identity and a destination information for addressing the peripheral unit. The peripheral unit is supplied with the correlation identity as an initial information relating to the intelligent service.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the information relating to the intelligent service is exchanged via a computer network, such as an Internet network.
The above-mentioned object of the invention is also achieved by a method in which information relating to the intelligent service is exchanged between the peripheral unit and the service control node via a connection which is established in a data network, the data network being set up for the exchange of digital information.
The advantages provided by the method according to the invention correspond to those of the peripheral unit according to the invention.